


We'll Work This Out

by bringmesomepie



Series: Dean and Cas Modern Life [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Army, Daddy's blunt little instrument, Dean Wichester good little soldier, Father's approval, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Rape, Rape Pregnancy, Upset Castiel, enlisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:56:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8 Years Later...</p><p>“What do you mean?” Dean yelled.</p><p>“I’m enlisting into the Army.” Wyatt stood in front of his fathers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Work This Out

**_8 Years Later…_ **

“What do you mean?” Dean yelled.

“I’m enlisting into the Army.” Wyatt stood in front of his fathers.

“Like Hell you are.” Dean snapped.

“Dean…” Cas replied putting a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Wyatt, have you thought really hard on this. You’re only 18 and have never talked about this before.”

“I want to do this, Dad, Pap.” Wyatt was looking at Dean more than Cas. He was always looking for his Dad’s approval. “Dad? What do you say?”

“No.” Dean stood up. “End of discussion.”

Holly walked into the living room. “Where’s Dad going?”

“He’s mad at me.” Wyatt sighed and hung his head to the ground.

“About your Army thing?”

“Yeah.” Wyatt walked to his room. Holly walked outside as Aster and Finley walked inside. Ethan and Johnny were close behind.

That left Cas on the couch alone. “I guess I’ll talk to Dean.” He muttered to himself.

Here’s the thing. Dean and Cas were good for 7 years. Then it happened.

*&^%$#@!#$%^&*(&^%$#@#$%^&*

**_5 Months Earlier…_ **

“Pregnant?” Cas asked.

“Looks like it.” Dr. Rosen said.

Dean was pale and as white as a sheet. He smacked on a smile. “That’s great”

“How far along am I?” Cas asked.

“I’d say about 12 weeks.” Dean slightly glared at Cas. “I guess I’ll see you in a few weeks.”

“See ya later, Becky.” Dean smiled.

Becky walked out of room. Dean stood up and walked towards the door. “Where are you going, Dean?”

“I’m gonna go on a walk. You can drive yourself home.” Dean left.

Cas made his next appointment and ran after Dean. “Dean! Stop!”

Dean stopped in his tracks and turned around to glare at Cas. “What, Cas?”

“I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry. How many times have I heard that from you?”

“Dean…”

“No, you listen to me. You’re pregnant. I’m ok with that. You’re 12 weeks pregnant. Do you know where you were 12 or so weeks ago? Atlanta! _YOU WERE ON A FUCKING BUSINESS TRIP! YOU WEREN’T HOME FOR THAT BABY TO BE MINE!_ ”

Cas felt tears bubble up in his eyes. “I’m sorry, so sorry.”

“No, I’ve heard enough of your sorry. You did you fuck?” Cas couldn’t speak. He was being to sob. “Who did you _FUCK_?!”

Cas remained silent. Dean smirked and shook his head. He turned around and walked home. Cas drove home. Dean didn’t show up until late that night with a scent strong of alcohol, but he wasn’t drunk. “Dean.”

“No, I don’t wanna talk to you. Let me alone.” Dean slopped on the couch.

“Richard Roman.” Cas blurted out.

Dean lifted his head and looked at Cas. “Who?”

“The baby’s father is Dick Roman. That’s his name.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because you wanted to know and I had to tell you.”

“I don’t wanna know how you fucked, Cas.”

Cas was silent for a second. “I told him no.” Cas whispered.

“What?” Dean was now sitting up.

“It was right after a long business meeting I was walking back to my hotel room when Mr. Roman pulled me aside and started to kiss me. I pulled away but he would let go. He dragged me to his room and bent me over his desk…”

“Cas…”

Cas felt tears build up in his eyes once again. “I-I kept telling him no, but he wouldn’t listen. I kept it quiet because I hated myself. I went to Atlanta for Mr. Roman. He needed help, he asked me to go with him. Little did I know he only wanted me to go because he wanted to fuck me.”

Dean stared at him with a blank look. “You…You were raped?”

Cas nodded and let the tears roll down his face. Dean stood and wrapped his arms around Cas’s body. “We’ll work this out.”

*&^%$#@!#$%^&*((*&^%$#@$%^&*(

**_Back to present…_ **

Cas waddled into his and Dean’s bedroom. “Dean?”

“Yeah.” Dean whimpered from the end of the bed.

“What’s wrong?” Cas walked over the bed and stood in front of Dean with his round belly in between them.

Dean smirked. “I just can’t…Cas.”

“Can’t give Wyatt approval to joint eh Army?”

“I just can’t.”

“Why? Is it because he’s your oldest?”

“No, it’s not that…it’s…just… nevermind. Forget it.” Dean said standing up. He trying to move around Cas but he wasn’t moving.

“Tell me, Dean. Something is really bothering you and I can’t help you if you won’t open up.”

“It’s…Wyatt is trying to become what my Dad wanted me to be; a solder, except my Dad never wanted me to be in the army. He wanted me to be obedient and just like a Navy Seal like he was. A god soldier nothing more. Now, Wyatt is going to become one and I can’t let that happen because I know what happens. Sam saw what happened to me and I can’t let him go through that.”

“But look at you now.” Cas smiled.

“Yeah, I’m a stay at home mom, with permanent injuries and PTSD from a wreck that could have been prevented if I wasn’t so stupid.”

“No, don’t blame yourself for that wreck. That wasn’t your fault.” Cas pointed a finger at Dean.

“Yeah, if I hadn’t stormed out like I did all those years ago, I wouldn’t have these fucking limp and I wouldn’t freak out over driving on highways or phones ringing while I’m driving. It has taken me over 8 years just to be able to driving on a highway.”

That’s when Dean received and slap to the face. “Dean, the way you are acting is the same as your Dad’s. You say he formed you into a good soldier, nothing else. He made you obey his every command? What are you doing to Wyatt? He wants to join the army , but you said no, so he won’t join. Who does that sound like?”

Dean walked out of the bedroom and knocked on Wyatt’s door. “Wyatt?”

“Leave me alone.”

“It’s your Dad.”

“I said leave me alone.”

Dean opened the door to find Wyatt laying on his bed staring at the ceiling. Dean walked over to the bed and laid beside him and stared up at the ceiling as well. “You know, when I was little my mom would tell me that Angels were watching over me every night as she tucked me in. I was confused for a while. Then one night I turned her and asked. _‘Mama, how can the Angels see me through the ceiling?’_ She told me that Angels could see through anything. I was little so that scared me, but as I got older I realized that was my mom’s way of giving me a little comfort and some kind of feel of protection as I slept.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“I don’t know. It just came to me. I really came in here to tell you that you should anything that make you happy. If going into the Army is what you truly want to do then by all means, do it. Don’t do it for me, do it for yourself.”

“Thanks Dad.” Wyatt smiled and sat up along with Dean.

“Don’t be thanking me. Make me proud.” Dean smiled as Wyatt hugged his father.

“I won’t let you down.”

“You won’t let me down, Wyatt. You never have and never will. Just promise me to stay safe.”

                                                                                ***


End file.
